The Rescue Ranger of Notre Dame Part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame"
Characters: * Colpin - Boris (Balto) * The Gypsies - Alvin. Simon and Theodroe Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Quasimodo's Mother - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Judge Claude Frollo - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Archdeacon - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Transcript: * (Ooglyeye Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach young Animals to a group of children watching his puppet show.) *Boris: (Singing) Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. the fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes, to the bells of Notre Dame. to the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame. *Boris :Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves. * Puppet:They don't?!? * Clopin No, you silly Boy! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? * Puppet:Who? * Clopin: What is he? * Clopin:What? * Boris: How did he come to be there? * Puppet: How? * Boris: Hush! * Puppet: Ohhh... * Boris: And Boris will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster! * (A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.) * Boris: (Singing) Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame. * Alvin Seville: Shut it up, will you? * Theodore Seville: We'll be spotted! * Brittany Miller: Hush, little one. * Boris:(Singing) Four frightened Chipmunks slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame * Simon Seville: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris. * Boris: (Singing) But a trap had been laid for the knights and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. * Alvin Seville: Professor Ratigan. * Boris: (Singing) The bells of Notre Dame. Professor Ratigan longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere except within. * Ratigan: Bring these Chipette vermin to the Palace of Justice. * One of Ratigan's Thug:(To Brittany Miller) You there! What are you hiding?! * Ratigan: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. * Boris: She ran! * (As The Brittany Miller tries to escape with her baby, Ratigan gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.) * Brittany Miller: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! * (Ratigan finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.) * Ratigan: A baby? * (Ratigan uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.) * Ratigan: A monster! * (He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Boris and Hiram Flaversham shouts out.) * Hiram Flaversham: Stop! * Boris:Cried Hiram Flaversham * Ratigan: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs! * Hiram Flaversham: (Singing) See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Ratigan: I am guiltless--she ran, I pursued. * Hiram Flaversham: (Singing) Now you will add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Ratigan: My conscience is clear! * Hiram Flaversham: (Singing) You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from or hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame * Boris: (Singing) And for one time in his life of power and control. Ratigan felt a twinge of fear from his immortal soul * Ratigan: What must I do? * Hiram Flaversham: Care for the child, raise it as your own. * Ratigan: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-- * (He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.) * Ratigan: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. * Hiram Flaversham: Live here? But where? * Ratigan: Anywhere. (Singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows--our Lord works in mysterious ways. (Singing) Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me. * Boris: And Ratigan gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Chip * Boris: (Singing) Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame! Gallery: The chipmunk of norte dame part 1 scene ratigan a baby a monster.jpg Hiram_in_rescue_rangers_of_notre_dame_part_1.jpg Category:Ooglyeye Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Parts